Ape Atoll
Ape Atoll is an island in southern Gielinor. It is inhabited by only monkeys, who are ruled over by King Awowogei. It is only accessible to players who have partially or fully completed the Monkey Madness quest. Players who have not taken the form of a monkey using a talisman-like greegree will find that all non-player characters will be aggressive, regardless of the player's combat level, unless the player has Monkey Madness II completed. The island is loaded with giant crushing gorillas, assassin monkey archers, poisonous snakes and spiders, mobs of zombie monkeys, and natural hazards including a cave that is slowly collapsing on top of you. The island is one of the most dangerous places in RuneScape, especially to inexperienced players. Travel Initial access to the island is obtained through the quest Monkey Madness. You can go to Ape Atoll by going to the of the Grand Tree and speaking to Daero. He will then take you to a bunker where you can speak to Waydar who will take you to Crash Island from which you can speak to Lumdo to visit Ape Atoll. There is a Teleport to Ape Atoll spell which can be used, although only after completing the Awowogei section of Recipe for Disaster. Players who have completed Monkey Madness and Daero's training can dial the fairy ring code . However, 48 Agility and a ninja monkey greegree is required to exit the agility course and travel to the city. Players who have completed Monkey Madness II can take a glider from the Grand Tree to the island. Island Features Prison You are thrown in prison as a part of the Monkey Madness quest. Avoid the guards at all costs: they will beat you back in your cell and foil your attempt to escape. The prison is also home to several laid-back gnomes. The Temple Located at the north-east corner of the city, the temple is home to several Monkey Guards. The temple is a very popular training area, as there is a prayer altar inside. Players can use the Protect from Melee prayer to avoid damage, and battle the Monkey Guards indefinitely. Monkey Guards will beat their chests to regain hitpoints, making the temple an effective long-term training ground. Up the stairs near the altar is Hafuba. Marketplace The marketplace is home to several notable features. Chief amongst these is the Scimitar stall, currently the only known source of Dragon scimitars, except for as a rare drop from the thermonuclear smoke devil or Scorpia. Other (thievable) stalls include the magic and banana stalls. Agility Course The Ape atoll features the second best training ground for high level agility training, behind the Dorgesh-Kaan course. At lower agility levels, the failure rate on obstacles makes efficient training unfeasible. You will need a ninja monkey greegree in order to use the agility course. Hardwood Trees Ape atoll also features a decent supply of hardwood trees. Just outside the main gate there are mahogany trees. At the south east part of the island there are three teak trees. The mahogany tree is reasonably close to the Ape Atoll teleport, the teak trees are not that conveniently located. Ranged Training The NPCs in the multicombat dungeon are a great place to use red chinchompas for some extremely fast ranged training. The monsters are aggressive and roam around in a multiplayer area, so a single projectile can hit multiple targets with substantial overall damage and the corresponding high ranged experience rates. Personalities Monkey: * King Awowogei * Dugopul * Hamab * Solihib * Aberab * Trefaji * Monkey Child * The Monkey's Aunt * The Monkey's Uncle * Padulah * Sleeping Monkey * Ifaba * Oobapohk * Jumaane * Duke * Tutab * Daga * Kruk * Three wise monkeys ** Mizaru ** Kikazaru ** Iwazaru * Elder Guard * Uwogo * Muruwoi * Monkey Guard * Monkey Archer * Monkey Zombie Gnome: * Karam * Carado * Bunkdo * Lumo * Garkor * Captain Shoracks Music Unlocked *Anywhere - Gate to Marim *Monkey Madness - Northern part of the island *Island Life - Southern part of the island Quests *Monkey Madness is involved with this island. *Recipe for Disaster is involved with this island. *Monkey Madness II is involved with this island. Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Quest Locations Category:Ape Atoll